Not Inportland
by Lillymonkey
Summary: Sátira boba sobre o episodio Not in Portland mas eu mudei o flash back pro do Jack...pq satirizar o Jack eh muito melhor... xD


"Jack! Eu não posso!!"

"Droga Kate, corra!!"

"Eu não poosssoooooo!"

"CORRA!"

"eu não possooo! Pq se..."

"KATE CORRE DROGA!!"

"_Jack_, se eu..."

"CORREEEEE"

"mas jac..."

"VAI CORRER OU NAAAOO??"

"Eu to tentando dizer q.."

"NÃO TO OUVINDO VC OFEGANTE-Ê!!"

"_Da pra dizer que eu estou com uma arma apontada no meu pescoço e que vc não pode ir por minha causa?!"_

Jack pode ouvir a voz de sawyer ao fundo pelo walkie talkie, o q o desapontou um pouco. Sim, tinha visto eles juntos, mas ainda tinha sonhos utópicos com a Kate.

"oh...entendo..."

"entende...? É isso?"

"é, não tenho mais idéias..."

"esse era seu plano? Mandar-me correr?!"

"...era." – Kate e sawyer reviram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.  
"Okaaayy! Chega de brincadeiras de telefone sem fio! Segura ela ai other n° 152! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado é agora!" – Gritou Picket apertando com mais forca o revolver no pescoço de sawyer. Este fechou os olhos. O other n° 152 Apertou a Kate com mais forca contra a grade.

"AII NAAAAAOOOOOOO!" Gritou kate.

"Sem choro mocinha, dessa vez não tem salvação! Vc sab..."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

Picket e Sawyer deram um leve pulo de susto ao grito dela.

"Freckles...eu sei q isso deve ser duro pra vc m..."

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Sawyer arregalou os olhos, enquanto Picket olhava incrédulo.

"Droga mulher, eu sei q deve ser uma cena forte, mas não precisa gritar tanto!"

"É frecks, vai ser rapid..."

"Num é isso!!...ele ta apertando meu peito contra a gradee..." – Kate disse vermelha, visivelmente envergonhada , com voz de choro.

"uh, ahn, er... foi mal ai..." O Other n°152 a soltou rapidamente, envergonhado também. " Ta melhor?"

"...sim..." Disse Kate se curvando envergonhada.

"tem certeza? Se quiser eu verif..."

"_ela disse q ta._" – Sawyer cortou rapidamente ele.

Enquanto Kate massageava seu peito, ela começou a analisar a situação e percebeu q estava solta, rapidamente olhou para Sawyer q a entendeu, e os dois em conjunto bateram neles. Quando eles caíram ao chão, Sawyer e Kate correram desesperadamente. Não tinham idéia pra onde correr.

**----- Flash back -----**

Jack esta deitado na cama do hotel. Com ressaca, após uma embriagues fortíssima devido a 5 milkshakes de ovomaltine. Estava só com sua cueca de couro. Seus amigos o avisaram q a Tailândia era fria à noite e ele viera preparado para proteger, como ele mesmo dissera aos seus amigos, "seus paises baixos". Estava quase a dormir quando uma mulher entra em seu quarto.  
"Quem é?"

Ela não responde, apenas tira a roupa e olha para ele. Jack nunca tinha visto uma mulher nua antes, só sua mãe. Mas ele achou bastante diferente. Assustado e coberto ate os olhos ele diz:

"..mamãe?"

ela rindo deita na cama perto dele.

"Não...algo melhor. Mas se quiser podemos brincar de papai e mamãe..."

"okay...papai vai trabalhar!" – disse ele saindo rapidamente da cama . Mas ela o puxa de volta.

" Pq papai vai trabalhar??" – disse ela fazendo biquinho.

"Pq...papai tem medo do q mamãe quer fazer..."

"Não tenha...papai vai gostar..." disse bai ling rindo maliciosamente e levando as mãos em direção a cueca, para tentar tira-la, mas ela simplesmente não saia. Após vários esforços ela disse:

"Nossa! Ta muito apertado!!"

"é pq é couro..e couro encolhe quando molha e seca..."

"molha e seca? E vc por acas..."

"é q eu suei quando vc entrou..do susto sab..."

"...aquilo era suor? O.O eu achava q ce tinha saído do banho..."

"é q eu suo muito... e...ahn...é melhor não tirar..."

"Pq não?"

"eu...hum...eu tenho vergonha..."

"pq vc tem v...ahhh querido...se for tamanho nem se preocupe...já vi tanta coisa..."

"Okay!!" disse Jack alegre se levantando na cama e arrancando a cueca com toda."

Bai ling rapidamente faz uma cara De espanto. Realmente ela nunca vira algo tão pequeno. Ma ela precisava do dinheiro, e o q uma cortesã sabia fazer melhor era mentir.

"ahh...já vi menores..com certeza..."  
"serio???? Pq sab, eu sou medico (disse isso abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso) e eu já vi de vários tamanhos...inclusive um caso de castração, em q a mulher cortou o do marido dela pela metade...e ainda sim...era maior..."

"sim sim...é enorrmee...agora deita logo." Disse impaciente Bai ling, puxando.

**----- Fim do flash back -----**

Após muito tempo correndo sawyer e kate finalmente acham a praia, ficaram felizes por alguns segundos, mas depois voltaram q se desesperar ao perceber q não tinha como sair de lá.

"e agora?" disse Kate olhando nervosa para Sawyer.

" O walkie talkie! Fala com o Jacko! ele deve saber de algo!"

"Ah sawyer, ce ta brincando ne?"

"qual outra opção nos temos?"

rendendo-se, kate levanta o walkie talkie em direção a sua boca.

"...Jack? vc ta ai?"

"Oh! Hey Katie!!wass up?" – antes de responder ela respire fundo.

"nos estamos na praia e precis... q batidas são essas ai? O.o o q vc ta fazendo?"

"ah! Eu tava testando a coluna vertebral do Ben! Pare ver q som saia! Vc sabia que as cervicais o som é mais agudo??"

Ela revira os olhos, tampa o walkie talkie e fala baixo para o Sawyer "_não acredito q vc me fez fazer isso!!"_

"...Katie?"

" oi Jack, então, como ia dizendo...nos precisamos de um barco pr..._da pra parar de bater na coluna vertebral do Ben?!?_ Então! Precisamos de um barco!!"

"...okay..."

"..."

"..."

"JACK!"

"eu num tenho um barco!! Já sei! (kate parou para escutar atentamente cada palavra q ele fosse dizer) conta ate 5 q aparece um! D"

Kate revira os olhos, nitidamente irritada.

"Jack! É pra vc ameaçar o pessoal ai!!!!!"

"ah! Boa idéia Katie!! _Atenção pessoal...eu qu..._ " **BUM.**

A walkie talkie é destruído na mão da kate, que leva um susto. Era Picket. Ele tinha acordado e corria em direcao a eles. Sawyer atirou de volta e eles começaram a correr. Som de tiros volta a ser ouvido. Eles param para se esconder em um arbusto. Quando kate olha para o lado ela vê um cara lá, apontando a arma para ela, ela se espanta e tenta ir em direção ao sawyer, instintivamente pedindo proteção. Mas o cara cai no chão desmaiado.

Era a Alex. Ela sai rapidamente do arbusto em q estava e fica acenando para Kate.

"Oi! Eu vim te salvar! Corram! Por aqui!"

**----- Flash back -----**

Bai ling sentava na ponta da cama com um copo de whisky enquanto Jack choramingava enrolado no lençol.

"sniif...eu num sei o q aconteceu...fo..."

"acontece com todo mundo, relaxa..."

"mas na primeira vez???"

"...é...pode sim..."

"e com uma prostituta??"

"..." ela respira fundo tentando achar uma resposta q não a fizesse perder o dinheiro q havia ganhado sem trabalho. "Sim...mas querido...isso é normal...não, não , _não!_ Não volta a chorar!! Eu já sei! Vou te ajudar!"

**----- Fim do Flash back -----**

após caminharem bastante, Sawyer, Kate e Alex chegaram a outro ponto da praia. Alex para e se vira para eles.

"estão vendo aquele ponto ali? "

"sim' responderam.

"é uma canoa. Vcs podem ir e chegar à ilha de vcs."

Sawyer começou a perceber q ela só olhava para Kate, o q o deixou desconfiado.

"Okay, Vc vai pegar, eu fico aqui com ela." Disse Alex pegando na mão da Kate e dando um sorrisinho para ela.

Contra sua vontade, sawyer foi.

"eu já disse q vc também ta linda com essa roupa?"

"eu? Há! Q isso! Tô toda suja!"

"q nada...ta linda..."

Kate percebeu q ela deu uma piscadela para ela. Cada vez mais desejava q sawyer voltasse.

"Sab..se vc quiser..."

"pronto aqui esta!" sawyer chegou puxando a canoa com esforço. Aliviada, Kate solta a mão de Alex e corre em direção a Sawyer, segurando a dele.

"okay..vcs podem ir. Eu dou cobertura"

"como assim ir?!"

"...subindo na canoa e remando. O.o" Kate revira os olhos enquanto sawyer ri da resposta da Alex.

"Nos não podemos ir sem o Jack!"

"se vc for lá, não vai voltar!"

"Ela ta certa! Alem do mais...ele ta melhor aqui..ta se divertindo e tudo!!"

"não! Temos q salvá-lo!"

"kate, vem cá..." sawyer senta na ponta da Canoa e bate com as mãos nas pernas, fazendo sinal pra Kate sentar. Ela vai em direção a ele com cara de choro.

"Mas sawyer...o Jack é o Herói...o q será da ilha sem o herói..."

"A ilha via ficar bem! E tem mais...s ele for..Nos não poderemos ter sex, e ass..."

"okay, empurra a canoa."

"heey! Kate, se quiser..Podes ficar aqui...comigo e com o Jack..."

"Ahn...no, thanks."

" Tem certeza? seria otim..."

" ela disse _não._"

Alex fez cara de choro, mas aceitou e se despediu. E eles partiram.

**----- Flash back -----**

Jack estava assustado. Nunca vira um lugar assim. Cheio de imagens nas paredes...de todo tipo. _Será q é uma casa de macumba?_ Pensou ele. Bai ling como a ler os pensamentos dele (q eram de certa forma, óbvios) disse:

"É uma casa de tatuagens, Jack."

"uhhhh..." ele soltou para ela. Parecia excitado. Ela achou entranho, mas achou melhor não comentar.

"vem, senta aqui."

"vc vai me machucar?? Ó.ò "

"não, Jack. Não vai doer muito."

" e o q é isso ai na sua mão? Essa imagem?"

"é o q eu vou tatuar. É um guia de como não broxar. Ta em tailandês."

"em tailandês?? Mas assim eu não vou entender!!"

" e daí?? Vc não ia conseguir seguir do mesmo jeito."

"AIIIIIIIIII..isso dói, sabia???"

"eu passei o álcool, Jack."

"ah. Hum."

"agora poe o braço aqui."

"se é em tailandês, e eu num conseguiria seguir mesmo assim...pra ce vai me tatuar?"

"ah, sei lá...vai q algum dia Alguma garota pergunte o significado e vc faz um mistério pra pensar q é algo importante?"

"uhhhh...boa idéia! Gostei!"

**----- Fim do flash back -----**

Sawyer e kate estavam na canoa, em alto mar. Não precisavam remar mais pq a própria correnteza os puxava pra sua ilha.

Kate olhava distraída para o mar enquanto sawyer a observava.

" Sabe Frecks...eu estou aqui...vc esta aqui..."

Ela olha para ele curiosa.

"estamos a sos...no meio desse mar todo...isso não te faz pensar em algo não?"

"uh, acho q sei o q vc esta querendo dizer..."

"então q tal a gente..."

"cantar musicas piratas!!"

"QUE?!?"

"_Yo hoo yo hooo! A pirates life for meeee"_

" Kate!!"

" que??"

"não era _disso_ q eu tava falando…"

"Não?"

"Não! Vamos tentar de novo... vc...eu ...sozinhos...em uma canoa..."

"oww...(ela da um sorriso malicioso) ..Yes cap´ain..."

Ela vai em direção e ele. Eles começam a se beijar levemente e quando o beijo se intensifica eles se deitam dentro da canoa. E em alto mar uma canoa segue aparentemente vazia.

**Fim. **

Louco, eu sei XD. 


End file.
